Anticipation
by TheMunroWriter
Summary: This is a Clare/Eli oneshot  for now..good chance it may become more than that. It is my first attempt at Degrassi fanfiction. No summary, just read.


**Hello! This is my first attempt at Degrassi fanfiction but not my first story. I hope that you enjoy and reviews are great appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of it's characters. **

**

* * *

**I couldn't help myself. I was staring at the back of his head…again, daydreaming about what it would be like to run my fingers through his hair. I knew that his hair was soft and I longed for the sensation it created as it ran over my skin. I'm not sure how long I remained in my daydream but I was quickly brought out of it when he whipped around in his chair to face me. I could feel my cheeks began to burn and I thought for sure that I'd been caught in my fantasy. He tilted his head to the side and smirked. Oh that smirk and those lips! Goodness, I needed to stop, my bright crimson face was bound to give me away.

"So Clare…how about you, me and our English assignment after class?"

His voice made my heart beat just a little bit faster. I know that I had promised to give him time and space but I really wanted him to kiss me and I didn't care if it was in front of everyone. I realized he was staring at me, a quizzical gleam in his eye, and I shook my head to get my thoughts in order.

"The Dot," I asked him. Maybe a crowed place would cool my hormones.

"Naw, I was thinking someplace a bit quieter…yours perhaps?" He looked at me, his shoulders shrugging slightly.

"I can't promise that my place will be quiet. If both of my parents are home, quiet is the last thing it will be." Which would probably be a very good thing actually, "What about your place?"

"Are you wanting for us to be parentally supervised? Bullfrog will be there for sure and you never know about CeCe."

My eyes scrunched up automatically, my brow creasing, "who?"

He laughed, "Sorry….my parents."

"Your parents are Bullfrog and CeCe?"

"Yep."

No explanation, just a yep. Oh well, it's just one more thing that makes Eli so mysteriously intriguing and sexy and just another reason why I want to be with him so badly. "I guess my place it is."

His grin broadened and he spun back around in his chair.

My mind wouldn't stop and I could no longer focus on what Ms. Dawes was saying. Eli and I had spent plenty of time together, some of it even alone, but this….this felt different. Maybe it was because of the kiss and maybe it was because we both knew how the other felt. Whatever the reason, I knew I wouldn't be able to keep myself contained for too much longer.

I didn't hear the bell ring.

I didn't see Eli stand up and sling his bag over his shoulder.

I didn't see him stand next to me, waiting.

I didn't see him until he snapped his fingers in my face and instantaneously tore me from my daze.

"Earth to Clare! Are you coming?"

I glanced up at him, confused, "What?"

He smiled at me, "Man Edwards, you are out of it today. Are you feeling okay?"

I nodded my head as I bent down to grab my bag, "I was just thinking of the various topics that I could cover for the assignment." I lied.

"Well stop thinking so much and let's get out of here." He grabbed the remaining two books that were on my desk and followed me out the door.

* * *

I had chosen to walk to my house, figuring it would give me time to clear my head. I wasn't sure how I was going to react if my parents were both gone but I was soon to find out when we approached my house and both cars were missing from the driveway.

"Looks like we will be parentless," I stuck my key in the door and slowly listened for the click. My hand was shaking and I silently cursed myself for being so silly.

"How long do you think we have until they get home?" Eli pushed the door open and held it in place while I brushed past him.

I dropped my bag next to the couch, "I have no idea. It could be any minute, it could be in the next few hours. I stopped trying to keep track of my parents. If they're home with one another they just fight, so they've found it easier to be gone."

"I'm sorry Clare. I know that it has all been hard on you but hey, you've got me and I am here to keep you occupied on other things more important than your parents." He smirked at me, again, licking his lips.

"Would you like something to drink?" I wasn't in the mood to talk about my parents and their lack of getting along.

"Sure, anything that you've got," Eli stood in the doorway to the kitchen, watching me. "Clare, are you sure that you're okay? You seem awfully distant."

He had asked. He had opened up that door and I wanted so badly to walk through it but I didn't. "Yeah, I'm sure. I guess my parent's fighting is bothering me more than I wanted to admit to."

Eli shrugged and accepted the drink that I pushed in his direction. "If you want to talk, you know that I'm here for you, no matter what it is."

I followed him into the living room, "Thanks Eli, I might take you up on that offer sometime. So what do you think should be our topic for the assignment? I know that you have this thing with me writing about more personal issues but I'd like to avoid that topic if possible."

"I just wanted you to realize that there is something special about your writing, when you let yourself relax and write about issues that mean something to you." Eli sipped at his soda and I couldn't tear my eyes from this movement. I was glued to his lips yet again; I just wish that it could be physically.

* * *

We spent a couple of hours tossing around ideas but not really progressing on the assignment. I closed my laptop and looked over at Eli. He had the eraser end of a pencil in his mouth and he seemed to be concentrating, deeply. I let out a small giggle and reached forward to take the pencil from him, bringing him back to reality. "I think we should take a break. Maybe go for a walk?"

Eli was quiet for mere seconds before he nodded his head in agreement, "We should go to the Dot and then we can pick up my car on the way back."

I quickly approved of his idea and we both stood and made our way towards the front door. I made sure to grab my keys and locked up before we proceeded in the direction of our local hang out.

I shuffled my feet as we walked, trying to keep our pace slow. I glanced down at Eli's hand. I wanted him to reach out and intertwine his fingers with mine so badly. I couldn't make that move, not when I promised him that I'd give him time. Maybe if I willed it hard enough he would somehow sense my desire.

"Claire," Eli's soft voice broke through.

I pulled my attention from his hand and caught his green-eyed gaze, "Yeah."

Eli stopped, suddenly and I stumbled forward a couple steps before turning to see what had caused this disruption.

Standing in our path, a few feet in front of us, stood Fitz.

I placed myself between the two boys and swirled around to face Eli, "Let's go back to my house." I wanted to plead with him but I managed to remain calm in the moment.

Eli's focus stayed on Fitz but he quickly glanced down at me momentarily, "I'm not going to let him stop us from going to the Dot. I won't let him bully me Clare."

"I know that Eli but we don't have to prove anything to him right now. Let's just turn back around and we can go to the Dot another time." I reached for his hand but he pulled it from my reach. He quickly stepped around me and headed in Fitz's direction.

"Step aside Fitz," Eli's voice shook slightly.

Fitz grinned, evilly and planted his feet solidly. "Am I in your way Eli? Hmmm, well that's just too damn bad isn't it?"

Eli tried to push past Fitz but he just put his hands out and shoved Eli back. Eli, angry now, threw his weight in trying to throw Fitz to the ground but only succeeded in making him take a step backwards.

Everything was in slow motion. I saw Fitz's hand ball into a fist. I saw him cock his arm back. I saw him bring it forward with great force. I heard his fist connect with Eli's face. Eli immediately went to the ground, blood pouring out of his nose. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. I was frozen in place. Frozen with fear as to what Fitz would do to Eli. Fitz stood over Eli, arm at the ready to strike again. My feet moved forward. I stood over Eli, blocking Fitz's access.

"Fitz..enough," I put both my hands on Fitz's shoulders, pushing him away.

"Emo boy only got what he deserved." Fitz tried to get around me but I managed to keep myself in his way.

"Please, just go Fitz." I felt myself starting to beg but I wanted to attend to Eli, which I couldn't do with Fitz threatening nearby.

It happened so fast that I couldn't stop him. With one arm Fitz held me back, with the other; he landed another blow to Eli's face. Without another word he turned around and walked off.

I made sure that Fitz was gone then kneeled down next to Eli, "Are you okay? Maybe we should take you to the hospital."

Eli wiped at the blood that was streaming down his face, "I'm fine Clare."

I followed Eli's glare down the sidewalk in the direction Fitz had disappeared, "Let's go back to my house. We can get you cleaned up and finish up our assignment."

Eli stood up and swiped again at his face, "Fine, whatever Clare."

I knew that he was upset and angry so I didn't take the snide remark personally. I wanted to hug him. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to make it all go away but I knew that he wouldn't allow himself to show any vulnerability.

The walk back was filled with silence and a few sniffles. I was trying desperately to keep the tears at bay and Eli was focusing on getting his nose to stop hemorrhaging blood. I was so caught up in my own pitiful sorrows that I almost didn't hear him.

"Clare," He spoke again, this time a bit louder.

I turned to look at him, my eyes glistening with moisture, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay," The sincerity in his voice only made the tears push harder to fall.

I nodded my head, afraid of my own voice.

He reached down and took my hand in his, squeezing it for added comfort. "I'm sorry about Fitz. I'm sorry about everything." He sniffed again, the blood down to a slight trickle.

The feel of his hand in mine shot tingles up my arm, "I'm fine…just scared."

There was silence for a few more moments, "Eli?"

He looked over at me, his face a bloodied, bruised mess, "Yeah Clare?"

I tried to think of the right words, "I know that Fitz started it but could you please try to find a way to end it. I can't take watching him hit you and I'm tired of the uncertainty of what he might do to you if I'm not around, if no one is around." I stopped and looked at him. I gently reached up and ran my fingers lightly across his face. "I'm scared of seeing you hurt."

He grasped both of my hands, "I will take care of it Clare. This feud with Fitz will end."

"But will it end with one of you seriously harmed?" I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"I can promise that this will end but I don't know what will happen to Fitz when it's all over." Eli started walking again and I had to run a few steps to catch him.

More silence.

We arrived at my house and I unlocked the door, allowing him to pass by me into the foyer. He went off in the direction of the bathroom. I went to the freezer to get him some ice. I shook my head at the image of Fitz standing over Eli, his fists bearing down into Eli's face. Tears started to make an appearance and I didn't try to stop them this time. I was angry with Eli for allowing the warfare with Fitz to escalate this far, yet I was terrified of what was to come next. What if Eli was wrong? What if this never ended? What if it kept going until one of them ended up maimed, or possibly worse, dead? Was I strong enough to stick by Eli's side? Was I strong enough to watch him hurt Fitz or strong enough to watch Fitz hurt him?

When Eli emerged from the bathroom, face washed and free of blood stains, I knew the answers to my questions were yes…I wanted to be strong enough.

I handed the bag of ice to Eli and he placed it over his eye, "Thanks Clare." His voice was low and barely audible and I knew that the altercation with Fitz had gotten to him more than he would let on.

"Anything else I can get you," I figured I would just play it off, let him come to me when he wanted to talk.

He shook his head and headed back into the living room. I followed closely behind him and seated myself next to him on the couch. Neither of us reached for our computers or books. We just sat there, in silence. I wanted to say something but couldn't find the words that would make the situation or Eli better, so I continued sitting quietly.

* * *

Minutes ticked by and still nothing was spoken between us. I was beginning to get fidgety when Eli turned to face me. "I think that it might be best if I just went home."

I didn't want him to leave. I wanted to make sure that he would get home safely, without anymore disputes. "Let me walk with you back to your car?" He started to tell me no but I stood up and grabbed my jacket and keys. "I'm not letting you tell me no Eli, I'm going with you."

A small smile appeared on his lips, those perfect lips, as he stood to stand next to me. "Stubborn as always, aren't you Clare?" Eli bent down to stow away his books and laptop.

"Someone needs to put their foot down with you once in awhile." I winked at him before letting the giggle escape. It felt good to laugh after such a horrific ordeal.

The walk back to Eli's car was quick and uneventful, a much needed change from the incidents of earlier. I stood next to his door, nervously tugging at the bottom of my shirt. "I know I've asked this about a hundred times since it happened but are you sure that you're okay?"

He unlocked his car door but stopped before pulling it open. He turned to look at me, his eyes focused on mine.

The way he was looking at me started to make my stomach jump. I shuffled from one foot to the other, my hands started to shake in anticipation.

Eli leaned in closer, his breath hot on my skin.

He inched even closer, his lips nearly on mine.

I reached up and wrapped my fingers around his shoulder, steadying myself.

His lips pressed against mine. My heart started beating faster. His tongue pushed against my lips forcing access to my mouth.

My breathing quickened. My heart pounded in my ears.

My arms snaked up and around his neck, pulling him closer to my body.

My fingers tangled in his hair. His body was warm pressed against mine.

The moment seemed to last forever but it wasn't long enough when he pulled away, panting slightly.

My eyes stayed closed. I wanted to stay near him; I wanted him to stay near me.

The air was cold as it passed between our bodies as he slowly took a step back.

"I will call you later." Eli opened his door, his fingers still intertwined with mine.

* * *

He had kissed me! Eli had kissed me. I practically floated down the sidewalk as I walked home. The kiss opened up a multitude of questions, ones I wasn't particularly in the mood to think about or answer. I just wanted to enjoy this feeling, enjoy my moment. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out and answered it, not even bothering to look at the screen.

"Hello?"

"So I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go to Casino Night with me." Eli's voice sounded so sweet in my ears.

I laughed, "Couldn't wait until later tonight to call and ask me that?"

"What can I say, I'm hooked." His laugh made my heart jump.

"I would love to go to Casino Night with you." I started to skip down the sidewalk, my house coming into view.

"Well then Clare, I shall see you tomorrow at school."

Eli said his good bye and hung up. I stood on my front porch, my phone in my hand a smile on my face, anticipation for tomorrow coursing through my body.


End file.
